1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for improving cooling performance for a device installed in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is available an electronic apparatus, such as a game device, a personal computer, and audio-visual equipment, which includes a heat sink and a cooling fan for generating air flow receiving heat of the heat sink. In an electronic apparatus disclosed in JP 2004-119621 A, a cooling fan is adjacent to a heat sink, so that air flow generated by the cooling fan flows through the heat sink while hardly diffusing. With this configuration, it is possible to obtain a satisfactory cooling effect for the heat sink.
Besides the heat sink, a device for generating heat (hereinafter, referred to as heat generating device), such as a power circuit, is installed in the electronic apparatus. When compared to the heat sink, the heat generating device is normally arranged further away from the cooling fan. Therefore, it is sometimes difficult to supply a sufficient air flow to the heat generating device.